I Remember
by SylviaMaria
Summary: "I miss you so much, Beautiful. I miss your sweet smile and your love words. I miss that contagious laugh I fell in love with. I miss your eyes, your tiny hands. I miss your lips, honey. Your sweet kisses. Oh, I miss you so much."


_Hi everyone!_

_After much thought, I have decided to translate by myself some of my old fics as a way to improve my English and to study for my exams. _

_This is an old One Shot that I wrote in Spanish in July, 2012. _

_Dedicated to Liv that hates me for writing something like this. _

_Thank you all for reading it and I hope you like it._

_*Thoughts are written in Italic._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. Thank God.<strong>

* * *

><p><span> <em><strong>I Remember:<strong>_

_I miss you so much, Beautiful. I miss your sweet smile and your love words. I miss that contagious laugh I fell in love with. I miss your eyes, your tiny hands. I miss your lips, honey. Your sweet kisses. Oh, I miss you so much._

_I miss you so damn much!_

_I miss not being able to hold your hand as I did years ago, do you remember? The prom..._

_That prom where I saw you for the first time. Oel Ngati Kameie. You had been by my side for so long and I hadn't even realized it. Until that moment. That moment when I saw you alone, sitting in one of those empty tables. Alone with no one that invited you to dance. How could that be possible? I thought. If you looked so beautiful with that dress that did nothing but yell at me: What are you doing standing there? Approach her, ask her to dance with you._

_Do you remember?_

_I miss so much dancing with you ... Join our bodies and move to the beat of the music as we did before, during all these years. Your forehead on my chest as my lips kissed your hair. Oh, God... How I miss it!_

_I remember your bashfulness the first time we danced and how I tried to not step on your feet all the time. I remember your laughter when I couldn't. I was a disaster, Beautiful, but you taught me how to do it._

_You taught me what love was._

_I miss your body in our bed. Every night, every morning. I miss you in my life, Mercy. I miss you so much._

_I remember that summer we spent together before I left to Kentucky. The summer we were happy, one in which we laughed and lived without knowing that soon everything would be over for us._

_I missed you so much. As much as I do now, Beautiful. I missed you and all I could do was watching your photos and remember you with me. I came back for you, Mercy. I came back for you and I got you back. We couldn't forget, we carried each other in our hearts. As we do now. I came back for you to never leave you. Because no mattered the age, no mattered the distance, you and I had born to be together throughout life._

_I remember your graduation, do you remember mine? I remember our wedding and the arrival of our first child, Tommy... When Summer born... They were so similar to you, baby. The same smile, the same eyes. They were beautiful babies. Children who grew up getting all the love of their parents. We were so happy, Mercy. So happy... I remember the walks in the park, Christmas in our parents' house..._

_I remember your smile every morning and how you woke me up with a kiss on the lips. I remember how you complained about my snoring and how I loved yours. I remember your soft skin, your hair. Those dresses you wore and that I wanted to take off of you all the time. I remember... I remember the first time we made love. Both shivered with pleasure and fear. I will never be able to forget it, Mercy. None of them. Oh, Beautiful. I love you so much! You're in every step I take, in every thought of my old mind. In every beat of my heart. It keeps beating for you, baby, all the time. It will never stop doing it._

_Summer and Thomas miss you. They both want me to live with them, but I can't, Mercy. I don't want to give up our house. So many years... There are so many memories in it... Your photos, your clothes. Everything is still there. I haven't left them give away it. I'm selfish, I know._

_And I'm afraid, Mercy. I don't want... I don't want to wake up one day and not remember your face, your body. I miss you so much. I feel tired, Mercedes. Tired of living away from you. Hurt and tired._

_Do you remember when we took Molly to the movies? I miss you. And so does she, Mercy. Your granddaughter also misses you. Soon her prom will come and she will grow up like his mother did._

_Time passes so quickly... if you saw the twins now! They are beautiful and tall. Thomas say they could be good athletes. Can you imagine? Our grandchildren could be famous like her grandmother._

_They miss you... They miss you too, Mercy._

"Grandpa..."

Samuel Evans leaned on his cane, trying to get up before his granddaughter came where he was.

"Let me help you". Her grandfather heard her say, rushing to do so.

"I can do it myself, Molly."

"Don't be stubborn." Rebuked the adolescent. "I'll hold you."

Leaning on her granddaughter and the cane who had accompanied him during the last year, he got up.

"Where is your mother?"

"She didn't want to come. She says that when you come to see her, she cannot help but cry, and you know she doesn't like you seeing her that way. She prefers to visit her alone."

"Yeah, I understand", he said, holding in his hands the withered flowers. "I have changed them, do you think she will like those ones?" He asked, pointing to the new bouquet of red roses resting on the vase.

"They're beautiful, Grandpa. I'm sure she will love them."

"Good," he said, watching sadly the withered flowers in his hand.

Withered, as his lonely heart. Withered without her. Lonely, without the woman he had loved all his life. Hurt, tired. He had no tears to shed. He had left them leave for months. All those times that he had knelt beside the grave of his wife, remembering her life with him. Changing the flowers, talking and making her see that it would never mind the time passed. He would never be able to get her out of his heart.

_Goodbye, Mercy. See you soon, Beautiful._

He thought, looking for the last time the headstone, before hugging her granddaughter fondly and taking the first steps that would move them away from there.

"Are you okay, Grandpa?"

"Yes... Just... A little tired, sweetie."

"Oh... Dad has parked the car next to the door. It's only a few steps..."

"Don't worry."

"Grandpa..." She called him, encircling his waist with her arm.

"Yes?"

"Mom wants you to come home today... Tell me you'll come, if only tonight," she said hopefully.

"Only tonight," he answered, walking slowly.

"Thank you, Grandpa!" Cried the teenager, stretching to kiss his cheek. "Everyone is coming to dinner, uncles and the twins too."

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes... And we will sing. You could too..."

"Oh, Molly. Long time I don't sing," he said, trying to sound funny.

Long time.

"And then... you could stay there to sleep. Say yes, Grandpa. Tell me that you will."

"Molly... Who is the stubborn now?" He asked, arching his eyebrows.

"You." She said, resting her head on his chest, while giving short steps towards the door.

"Tell me about the prom... Has Bobby already been able to ask you to go with him?"

"No." Answered the girl, pursing her lips.

"And what is he waiting for? For someone to do that before him?

"Nobody is going to ask me, Grandpa. And I don't think he will do that either."

"Why not, honey?"

"Because. I just know. Few days left and I know that no one will. Grandma used to tell me that you had given her her Cinderella night and that a sweet guy would give it to me, but that willn't happen.

_Her Cinderella night... Oh, Mercy, I miss you so much. If you were here, you'd know what to say._

"Do you want to go with Bobby to prom?"

"I do." She said, without even thinking.

"Then ask him, honey."

"Me? Grandpa... The boys are the ones who have to do it." She said, surprised.

"Your grandmother asked me. Well, your grandmother and Rachel." He corrected himself. "I figured she would have told you."

"But that was because you had no money to invite any girls to the prom" She recalled.

"Yes, but if they hadn't asked me, maybe your mother hadn't been born and you wouldn't be here with me now."

"Oh..." Her granddaughter gasped in surprise.

"I gave her her Cinderella night, Molly. But she gave me the opportunity to do so when she asked me. I will always be immensely grateful to Rachel for having told her the idea of going all together."

"If I ask him, he will say no" She said, fearing the reaction of the guy.

"You don't know. Try. He may be afraid to ask you. Make this easy for him." Sam said, winking.

"Grandpa... If Rachel and Grandma hadn't asked you to, would you have asked her?

"Probably not." He replied, noticing the look of disappointment on his granddaughter. "Men are too dumb and blind, honey. We can't see what we have before our eyes until it shimmers."

"Like a sign of neon lights?" She said, with a chuckle.

"Exactly."

"Should I go dressed as a Christmas tree to get him sees me?" Sam laughed as never before hearing her.

"I don't think that's necessary, sweetie. Ask him, and he will stay speechless when he see you walking down the stairs."

"I will go with a purple dress like Grandma did. I want to look as beautiful as she was in the pictures."

"And you will, Molly. As beautiful as her" He answered her, watching his granddaughter smiling at him.

"We're almost there, Grandpa." She said, noting the tiredness in him.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Dinner had been good, although he hadn't been able to eat anything. A discomfort had accompanied him from the time he had left the cemetery with her granddaughter. A discomfort and a fatigue that made him want to lie down and sleep forever.<p>

He had said goodbye to his son and grandchildren, and to Steve and Stacy; and Molly and her mother had helped him up the stairs that lead to the room where he would sleep that night.

"I love you, Dad." Summer said, kissing him on the cheek, as she tucked him under the covers.

"Me too, honey."

Her daughter waited that Molly said goodbye to him before turning the lights off.

"Good night, Grandpa. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Molly." He answered, smiling as his eyes began to closed.

They soon closed the door and left him alone.

Alone in that room that he didn' know. In that bed he had ever been. There, far away from his home, away from all his memories, away from the moments he lived with her. Far away from Mercedes.

He couldn't live there, he knew. Despite the great love he had for his family, he couldn't leave his house. The house they had shared for years. Where they had seen their children grow. The one in which she had loved him one last time.

"Love." He heard in the distance. "Love, wake up."

He was dreaming about her.

He was dreaming about her again, but this time, she was standing before him, in her purple dress and her hands outstretched waiting for him to get up out of the bed.

"Mercy..." He called her, getting up and sitting right on the bed.

"Sam, come with me."

"I'm dreaming... And is the most beautiful dream I've ever had in my life."

"Come with me, baby" She said, walking toward him. To the bed where he lay.

"Oh, Mercy." He whispered, reaching out to touch her, knowing that he would never be able to materialize her in his mind.

"Sam." She called him again, making contact with his hand.

"Mercy... Oh God, what happens? You look... You look so young... I..."

She laced her fingers with his, while her other hand was stroking his aged face and his grey hair.

"You too." She said, watching the wrinkles disappeared from the face of her husband and those green eyes that she had fallen in love with, returned to fill with light and life.

"What's happening?" He asked her with fear, holding his wife's face in his hands. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to love her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but no words came from his mouth.

"It's time, Sam."

"Time?"

Mercedes nodded, while she caressed his hands and then kissed them fondly.

"Will you come with me?"

"Oh, Beautiful. I would go to the end of the world with you." He said, joining her lips in a soft kiss.

Kissing her again, kissing her as he had wanted to kiss her during all that time. Was he dreaming, right?

"But... The boys... Thomas and Summer, Molly, the twins." He reminded her.

"They'll be fine, Sam. They will, I've seen it" She reassured him.

"Have you seen it? The future?"

She nodded again, smiling, stroking his blond hair.

"Don't worry, it will be Bobby who ask her."

"Really?"

"Don't you believe me?" She asked, frowning.

"Of course I do." He said, kissing her again. Filling her face with sweet kisses, kisses that he had dreamed all those months."

"And he will give her her Cinderella night, just like you gave it to me."

"I did..." He whispered, placing one of her rebel strands behind her ear, stroking her gently. "I missed you so much. You don't know how much..."

"I know. I heard you every time you came to visit me."

"Did you?" He asked, feeling a tear rolled down his cheek.

She heard him. All those times. All of them.

"And you don't know how difficult it was for me to hear you and see you unable to talk or touch you. Unable to dry your tears, unable to hold you. Unable to kiss you, or grab your hand."

She laced his fingers again, while her lips kissed the tear that those green eyes that loved her so much had left escape.

"This is not a dream. I'm dead, right?"

Mercedes nodded, squeezing his hand strongly.

"You had a heart attack while you were sleeping." She explained, stroking his cheek and looking at his eyes, which now shone like hers.

"I knew it. I knew one day I would have a heart attack just with see how beautiful you are."

"Oh, Sam. You're crazy!" She laughed, trying not to do it at the same time. It wasn't the best moment, but she couldn't help it. She loved him, she adored him and she could never stop doing it.

"Yeah, but you kind of love it, don't you?" He asked, as he had done it in her prom.

"Yes... I... I love you." She said, dropping his hands and then holding his face in them, whispering words of love and kissing him. Giving him sweet kisses that made her want to stay in that bed forever.

"And I love you, Mercy." He pressed her against his chest, stroking her hair gently.

"It's getting late." She managed to say.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see it when we get there. Do you trust me?" She asked, getting up from the bed and stretching her hand for him to accept her.

"Always." He answered her, uncovering the sheets and grabbing her hand, convinced.

He got up, lacing his fingers with hers and followed her steps.

He followed the woman he had loved with all his heart. He would follow her forever, no matter what happened. He would follow his great love, his wife, the mother of his children.

Her.

Mercedes Jones.

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys think? Tell me in a review. Thank you for reading it and I hope you liked it.<em>

_Kisses and hugs_

_Syl_


End file.
